


Banana Pancakes

by dumpsterdiva



Series: Textbook Romance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Like thats it, M/M, but like honestly that doesnt even matter, its just fluff, technically its a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpsterdiva/pseuds/dumpsterdiva
Summary: Waking up too earlyMaybe we can sleep inMake you banana pancakesPretend like it's the weekend now---------Tooth-rotting domestic fluffy Klance featuring rainy days, lazy boyfriends, and banana pancakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to HEAL myself after writing the last chapter of Love Like Fools. I needed a break from the angst, so have this sickeningly sweet piece instead. There is no plot. Just fluff. MINDLESS FLUFF.
> 
> I love Jack Johnson’s “Banana Pancakes.” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkyrIRyrRdY) There’s a really great manga called Sugars that uses it as the title of one of the one-shots (READ IT. I LOVE THE GIRL PROTAG) and recently I heard it playing in a store when I went out with some friends. It’s just so calming and makes me FEEL THINGS. KLANCE THINGS. Enjoy! Don’t forget to brush your teeth after reading this to prevent cavities!
> 
> EDIT: I added in a scene because I just kept thinking about it afterwards. So enjoy that extra bit of fluff!!!

**6:45 AM**

As Lance’s eyes slowly fluttered open, he could hear a gentle thrumming against the window. Smiling to himself, he snuggled deeper under the covers and tightened his arms around the sleeping boy next to him.

_I don’t think you’re ready for this jelly. I don’t think you’re ready for this jelly. I don’t think you’re ready for this ‘cause my body too bootylicious for--_

He heard a small groan and a _thump_ as Keith groped around the table to find Lance’s phone. 

“You have the worst taste in music,” Keith mumbled as he sat up and switched off the alarm. He moved to get out of bed, but Lance kept his arms tightly wound around Keith.

“But your body really is too bootylicious for me,” Lance said as he moved his hand to lightly squeeze Keith’s ass.

Squeaking a bit, Keith slapped his hand away before shoving Lance back onto the bed. “Stop that!”

Lance chuckled a little as he planted a kiss on Keith’s lips. “You know you love it.”

Keith grinned into the kiss. “Mm, I do but I need to go or I’ll be late for work.” He started to get up again, but Lance flipped him back on the bed.

Keith did not look amused. “Lance, I love you but you seriously—“

“Shh, do you hear that?”

Keith scoffed, “The sweet sound of you shutting up?”

Lance rolled his eyes, “No, stupid. It’s raining.” Keith cocked his head slightly and sure enough he heard the soft pitter patter of rain drops tapping against the window.

“Ugh, great. I hate catching the bus in the rain. Just kill me now.” He flopped his head back onto the bed and Lance traced tiny kisses along his neck.

“Hmm, well I love rainy days. They’re the perfect excuse to forget all your responsibilities and just stay in bed.” From the minute Lance had woken up this morning, he knew there was nothing he wanted more than to just stay at home with Keith. Back-to-school season meant that they were both busier than usual, so they hadn’t been able to be together as much as they would have liked. The calming sounds of the rain coupled with the warmth of Keith’s body next to him in bed had reminded Lance how much he missed simply spending time with his boyfriend.

Keith’s smiled softly, but his voice was firm as he said, “Lance, Shiro is not going to be happy with me if I don’t help open up the store this morning.” He tried to move his head away, but Lance just kept moving his kisses up to Keith’s cheek.

“Just tell Shiro you’re getting some well-deserved rest. When’s the last time you took a day off?”

Keith sighed. He honestly couldn’t remember his last day off, which only proved Lance’s point. “Don’t you have a lecture later today anyways?”

“I can get the notes from Allura.” Lance played with Keith’s hair and gave his best pout. “C’mon, let’s be lazy just for today. We can work hard tomorrow.” Keith groaned, but he didn’t attempt to move away from Lance again.

Lance smirked. He knew he’d won this game.

“Fine, but let me text Shiro at least.” Lance reluctantly got off Keith and crawled back under the covers as Keith grabbed his phone off the bedside table. After a few seconds, he threw it back onto the table and dived under the covers to tickle Lance’s stomach.

“Keith, pffft, stop that!” Lance was slapping Keith’s hands away, but it only seemed to encourage him.

“That’s what you get for being a bad influence.” He finally pulled his hands away and tangled his legs with Lance’s.

“Oh, don’t pretend like skipping work isn’t the best feeling in the world,” Lance said as he brought Keith’s face to his chest.

Keith nuzzled his face deeper into Lance’s shirt. “This _is_ pretty nice,” he admitted.

_Throw it away. Forget yesterday. We'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say. They don't know us anyway._

Lance let out an exasperated sigh. “And you say I have terrible taste in music.”

“Shut up, Lance. It’s probably Shiro. Just give me a second.” Keith turned to pick up the phone, but Lance was faster.

“Shiro,” he said into the phone as he pushed Keith’s face away from him.

“Lance?”

“I know my birthday isn't until next month, but let me have my boyfriend for today and I won’t ask for another present. Please.” Keith stopped struggling and just blinked in confusion.

“Um, ok but…”

“Great, thanks. You’re the best.” Lance hung up and placed the phone back on the table before basically shoving Keith back into the bed. 

“What’s gotten into you today?” Keith asked, but he didn’t seem angry. Just concerned.

Lance shrugged. “It’s just one of those days I guess.”

“One of what days?" 

“One of those days where I remember how much I love you.”

Keith felt a blush crawl up his face. “You’re hopeless.”

“I know,” Lance said as he rested his face against top of Keith’s head. 

“We could’ve waited till Saturday to do this.”

“I know." 

“I would’ve taken a day off in advance if you had just asked.”

“I know.”

“I love you, too,” Keith whispered as he closed his eyes.

“I know.”

 

**9:12 AM**

Keith’s eyes shot open as a crack of thunder echoed through the room. It was pouring rain now and Keith sighed contentedly. There really was nothing better than listening to thunder in a warm, dry bed.

He glanced up at Lance who stirred slightly at the noise, but otherwise kept sleeping like the dead. Keith watched his face for a few moments, completely entranced. Lance’s hair was ruffled and his mouth was slightly ajar. His eyelashes looked so long. Tenderly, Keith kissed Lance’s collarbone before shifting a bit and closing his eyes again.

_One of those days where I remember how much I love you._

“Idiot,” Keith mumbled to himself as he fell asleep, but his giddy smile and the little squeeze of his heart said otherwise.

**11:39 AM**

“Argh, LANCE!!” Keith smacked his boyfriend square in the face. “Why are you like this??”

Lance didn’t respond and once again locked his lips on Keith’s face before exhaling hard. Keith tried to wrestle himself away, but Lance tightened his grip and pinned him down on the bed with his thighs. He blew another raspberry on Keith’s neck.

Keith continued to complain, but after a while he gave up and Lance was rewarded with Keith’s adorable giggles.

“Alright, I surrender. Please.” Lance beamed and nibbled on the bottom of Keith’s lip.

“Is this better?” Lance asked as he deepened their kiss.

“Much,” murmured Keith. Lance traced the exposed skin above Keith’s waistband as Keith lightly touched the nape of Lance’s neck.

Suddenly, Lance felt a rude burst of air in his mouth.

“Oh my God, Keith! That’s fucking disgusting!” Lance whined as Keith cackled at him. “You haven’t even brushed your teeth yet. Your breath is terrible.”

Keith couldn’t stop his small chuckles when he said, “Don’t you know that I always get my revenge?”

“I’ll remember this,” Lance said with a pout.

“I’m counting on it.” Keith kissed Lance quickly on the cheek before rolling out of bed.

Lance watched as Keith padded out of the room and couldn’t stop the stupid grin that broke out on his face.

 

**12:03 PM**

“Canth yourth pleath moose ow uh da godda way?”

“Just a sec,” Lance said as he splashed water on his face again. Keith rolled his eyes.

“I swa I wih spi aw yourth.” He could feel toothpaste dribbling down his chin, so he shoved Lance aside before spitting into the sink and rinsing out his mouth.

“Hey! I was using that!”

“Be thankful I didn’t really spit up all over your neck. I was dying over there,” Keith said with a sigh. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

Keith started to walk out of the room, but Lance caught him by the wrist.

“One for the road,” he murmured as his mouth met Keith’s. Keith let himself be pulled closer and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. The minty taste of the kiss tingled his lips. 

As they pulled away, he said, “What do you want for breakfast?”

Lance smirked. “Surprise me.”

 

**12:16 PM**

Lance strolled into the kitchen still in his flannel pajama pants and tank top. He saw Keith hunched over the table, eyebrows furrowed staring at his phone with a bowl and a carton of milk next to him. Hearing Lance walk in, Keith looked up and his whole face relaxed into an easy smile.

Lance felt himself fall in love all over again.

Walking up behind him and bringing his arms up over Keith’s shoulders, he said, “What are you up to?”

As Lance lightly kissed the back of his neck, Keith responded, “I was thinking about making pancakes, but I’ve never made them before.”

Startled, Lance stood up straighter. “What?! You’ve never made pancakes before?”

Keith shrugged. “I’ve never really felt the need to make them before. They always seemed more like something you get when you go out for breakfast, not something you make at home.” He scrunched up his nose. “But you said to surprise you, so I found this recipe online.”

Lance felt his heart beat faster and he leaned further into Keith. “God, you’re seriously too cute.” He placed light kisses onto Keith’s ear before saying, “Here, let’s use one of my family recipes. I used to make these for my siblings all the time when I had to look after them in the morning.”

Keith turned to face Lance and started to ask, “What kind—“ but Lance interrupted him with another kiss.

“Banana pancakes,” he said quickly, before pushing Keith against the counter and tangling his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair.

 

**12:45 PM**

“You’re seriously terrible at this.”

“I’m trying,” Keith grumbled as he lifted the pan up and weakly attempted to flip the pancake. It shifted slightly but didn’t catch any air.

“It’s all about the flicka da wrist,” Lance said as he demonstrated with his own wrist.

“If you sing ‘Flicka Da Wrist’ again, I am breaking up with you.”

Lance laughed as wrapped his hand around Keith’s and easily flipped the pancake into the air. “Do it like this.”

Waiting a few more moments for the pancake to cook through, Keith mimicked the movement and the pancake flipped gracefully in the air.

His whole face lit up as he turned towards Lance. “Hey, I did it!”

Lance looked at him as if he were the whole world. “I knew you would,” he said quietly with the gentlest smile.

Keith’s mouth went dry and he could feel his stomach tightening. He let go of the pan and moved to take Lance’s hands in his. He traced his lips along Lance’s wrist and cradled his face into his boyfriend’s hand.

“I love you,” he whispered into Lance’s wrist.

Lance leaned in, but suddenly his head shot up. His arm reached around Keith and grabbed the pan. 

Keith whirled around and saw that he had forgotten to take the pancake off the heat. He could see the bottom was slightly charred as Lance transferred it to a plate. “Dammit, and that was my first one too.”

Lance kissed Keith’s nose. “It’ll still taste amazing,” he said as he set the plate aside and poured more batter into the pan.

 

**1:08 PM**

“What is it about pancakes that makes you hardcore crave them, but the minute you eat one the craving disappears?” Keith eyed the stack of uneaten pancakes with some annoyance.

“Tell me about it. And it’s impossible to make a small number of pancakes,” Lance said with a sigh. “I tried my best with this recipe, but it still leaves you with enough leftovers for the next few days.”

Still, despite the fact that they had a whole stack of perfect pancakes, Lance put the last bit of Keith’s slightly burned pancake into his mouth.

When Keith kissed him, he could taste a slight hint of bitterness mixed in with the sticky sweetness. It tasted like home.

 

**1:29 PM**

“Get back, here!”

“No, get away from me!” Lance shrieked as he ran through the living room. Keith was hot on his tail, hair covered in bubbles.

“I can’t believe you!” Keith yelled with a dish towel in his hand. He finally caught up to Lance and whipped the small of his back with the towel. Lance yelped and paused for just long enough. Keith tackled him to the ground.

“I’m sorry. Please have mercy,” Lance said through a fit of giggles. In response, Keith rubbed his wet and soapy hair all over Lance’s face. “Aarrhgadfjkddaaa.”

Keith couldn’t stop the childlike laughter that bubbled out of him. “You never learn, you big doofus. Didn’t I just tell you I always get my revenge?” 

Lance’s face was now covered in suds, but he didn’t seem to mind much. “I couldn’t help it. I knew bubbles would be a great look for you.”

Keith snorted. “Dumbass.”

Still straddled over Lance, Keith let his lips lazily wander along Lance’s hairline. Lance hummed in approval.

“The dishes can wait,” Lance murmured. “Let’s get cleaned up.” He sat up so quickly that Keith almost fell backwards but Lance’s hands held him firmly in place.

“I like the sound of that,” Keith said as Lance basically carried him to the bathroom. His wet t-shirt made a loud slapping sound as it hit the floor.

 

**2:58 PM**

Pulling on a clean shirt, Lance watched as rain softly hit the windows. The sound was hypnotic and before he even realized what he was doing he opened the window and let the rain gently mist his face.

Keith walked into the living room drying his hair with a towel, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Lance leaning out the window with pure joy lighting up his face. His eyes had crinkled up and there was a self-satisfied smile plastered on his face.

For just a moment, Keith’s world stopped turning.

“Hey,” he said, voice cracking a bit.

Lance turned his face slightly. “Oh hey! I must look like a crazy person right now. I mean we just showered and everything, but you know I want—“

Lance never finished what he was saying as Keith pushed him up against the window and kissed him softly.

 

**3:37 PM**

"We are not watching _Spaceballs_ again."

"Oh, c'mon that's a masterpiece," Lance said as he flipped through Netflix. Curled up against Lance's chest, Keith attempted to grab at the remote, but Lance held him back tightly in his embrace.

"Can't I choose this time?" Keith whined.

"No, you're going to choose something like that pyramid documentary again."

"That was a fascinating--"

_You wake up, flawless. Post up, flawless. Ride round in it, flawless. Flossin' on that, flawless. This diamond, flawless. My diamond, flawless. This rock, flawless._

Lance's phone continued to ring, but he made no move to answer it.

"Uh, shouldn't you get that?" Keith asked.

"Nah, it's nothing that can't wait," Lance said before kissing the top of Keith's head. "This is more important."

A warm flush spread across Keith's face. _What a dork_ , he thought as he tucked his head into the crook of Lance's neck and let Lance play with his hair. With a sigh he admitted to himself, _But he's my dork._

_I woke up like this. I woke up like this. We flawless, ladies tell 'em. Say I, look so good tonight. Goddamn, goddamn._

Keith groaned and grabbed Lance's phone off the table.

"Hey Lance you finally picked up! Are you free to--"

"Hunk, it's Keith. We love you, but call back tomorrow."

"Ok, but wha--"

Keith hung up before he could hear the rest and wrapped himself back into the blankets with Lance.

Lance chuckled and leaned into Keith. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who needed this."

Keith's face was still a bit flushed when he shrugged and said, "You're more important."

Lance pulled the blanket tighter over them and wrapped his arm around Keith's waist. "Wanna watch _Pacific Rim?"_

"Sounds perfect."

 

**7:21 PM**

Lance slowly blinked his eyes open and squinted into the glowing blue of the television that shone through the dark. He felt a weight pressed into his side and saw Keith passed out, snuggled into the blankets with him.

Lance felt his stomach grumble, but ignored it as he leaned his head on top of Keith’s and felt the comforting rhythm of his breathing.

Dinner could wait for just a little bit longer.

 

**Two Days Later**

“Why is this the second day you’ve brought pancakes in as a snack?” Shiro asked as he continued to shelve books. "I didn't even know pancakes qualified as snack food."

Keith shrugged as he popped another piece of pancake into his mouth. “I’ve been craving them lately.” Shiro raised an eyebrow, but turned when he heard the bell ring as the door opened.

Lance walked in holding a half-eaten pancake wrapped in a paper towel and Shiro just shook his head.

Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh that was the same gross sweetness of banana pancakes. I love sweet food, but even my sweet tooth can only handle so many of those sugar bombs. Pancakes are sickening in general and banana pancakes are like double that heavy sweetness. They are so good but I can only eat half before getting tired of them. How can you feel so full on so little? Pancake magic? Also this is a college AU where Keith works at the campus bookstore with Shiro and Lance is a marine biology major with Allura. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran are all in the engineering department.
> 
> P.S. I totally agree that Lance is all about Queen B and Destiny's Child, but Keith is DEFINITELY one of those people who tries to act punk rock but is actually a Boys Like Girls fan. ALSO I don't know what's on American Netflix so I just chose random movies (cry).


End file.
